Jhun Hoon
Jhun Hoon (Hangul: 전훈, Jeon Hoon, Hanja: 全 勲, Japanese: ジョン・フーン, Jon Fūn) is a recurring member of the Korean team after his debut in The King of Fighters '99. He is the friendly rival of Kim Kaphwan. He was originally conceptualized to be "a veteran friendly character" with a Kim-inspired moveset. He is modeled after Kim Hoon from Fight Fever, and shares some moves from the game's last boss, Karate Kenji. He is voiced by Kazuya Ichijo. Story Jhun Hoon has known Kim Kaphwan since childhood, since they trained at the same dojo. They both became masters of separate, stylized aspects of Taekwondo and parted ways from one another. Upon a meeting with Kim, Jhun Hoon noticed the presence of Kim's new "Rehabilitation project", consisting of Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge. After seeing Kim's ethics and methods of training, Jhun Hoon decided that he would show him a more efficient way of management; Jhun Hoon's methods are much more new-age and strange than Kim's simple harsh exercises, including lots of special equipment and activities, such as attending pop concerts. He continues to challenge Kim on his methods of enforcement and his skills as a fighter, to which they agree to work together during this time. Personality He is a perfectionist to his students and proud of his ideals of justice and Tae Kwon Do. Though strict and collected during fights and training, he is a moe and pop-star enthusiast during his free time. He particularly likes Athena Asamiya's performances and will lose face to get an autograph from her; in fact, the canon reason for his absence in The King of Fighters 2001 was due to his over-enthusiasm, for such a case where he broke his arm chasing an image of her. His alias in her fanclub is "White Tiger" (白虎, Bekuho). Powers *'Slashing Feet' - Jhun's feet can cut and pierce. *'Energy Attacks' - Jhun can infuse his kicks with energy. *'Cutting Aura' - Jhun can create a slashing aura around his feet. Fighting Style Jhun's Tae Kwon Do style is similar but different from Kim's. Jhun is a unique character because he can actively switch between three fighting stances, counting his starting one. The other two are called Hawk Style and Eagle Style, Jhun can even perform specials that are unique to these stances. An unused design of Jhun appears as a Striker named Kang Bae Dal in The King of Fighters 2000. So far, unlike Kim, he has never used his fists for attacking. Music *'The Way to Rebirth' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Wild Party' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Seoul Love' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Asia Sangokudomei (Triple Alliance of Asia)' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood - As a striker for Korea Team Mobile Appearances *Days of Memories (second, fifth, and sixth titles) - NPC Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters 2001 - In the Korea team's ending *The King of Fighters 2002 - In the Korea stage *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - Background cameo *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise *The King of Fighters 2 * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 - Kim Kaphwan's Normal Outfit-Variation H *The King of Fighters XI - Background cameo Similar Characters *Kang Bae Dal See also Jhun Hoon/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Jhun-99.gif|Jhun in The King of Fighters '99. Jhun-2000.jpg|Jhun in The King of Fighters 2000. Image:Jhun-02UM.png|Jhun in The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match. Image:Jhun-neowave.jpg|Jhun in The King of Fighters Neowave. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Korean Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in July Category:Taekwondo practitioners